


Haven't You Heard (I'm Stuck On A Verse)

by rory_the_dragon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Casual Domesticity, Fluff, Implications Of Daddy!Kink, Light D/s Dynamics - Non Sexual, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, teenage boys being teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/pseuds/rory_the_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be a shit movie.</p>
<p>(The boys have a movie night filled with Michael's bad choices, Calum's awful jokes, Luke's sleepiness, and Ashton finally taking the most important step.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't You Heard (I'm Stuck On A Verse)

 

It's going to be a shit movie.

Michael's the one who picked it, so of course it's going to be shit. While the boy does have the potential to very, _very_ occasionally bring an utter gem to his movie night choices, most of the time they're just utterly awful.

"But that's the whole point!" Michael's arguing as Calum puts in the DVD, arms gesticulating wildly and hair all a quiver. "Bad movies are the absolute height of entertainment, how do none of you see this?"

"Because all we see is a really bad movie," Ashton points out from the sofa, grinning as Michael throws his hands up in disgust. From the open plan and very large kitchen behind them, he hears Luke laughing quietly, and smiles wider. "Are you coming, Lukey?"

Luke waves him off, still mucking about with the bowl of popcorn he promised ten minutes ago, and Michael draws attention back to himself by sighing. "Philistines, all of you. Anyway, it doesn't matter because it's _my_ night to pick a movie and none of you can complain."

"Uh, since when were those the rules?" Calum asks, not looking up from where he's pressing buttons on the remote, navigating his way around the DVD menu.

"Uh, since _always_."

"You complain at my film choices," Luke notes, finally joining them as the opening credits begin to roll. He plops down into the space next to Ashton, the bowl of promised popcorn in his lap, which smells as awesome as ever. Ashton lays an arm across the back of the sofa, settling in to watch the "fake blood extravaganza!" as Michael and the DVD case sold it.

"That's because you always pick Mean Girls."

Luke flips Michael off before delving a large hand into the warmth of the delicious smelling popcorn bowl. Ashton opens his mouth and he can almost feel Luke roll his eyes, but he really doesn't care when a handful of popcorn makes it way to his mouth anyway. He smiles his thanks.

"Mean Girls is a great movie," He says around the popcorn before swallowing. "I can guarantee that Bloodsuckers IV: The Calling will not be."

When he looks away from the screen, he sees Michael looking at him incredulously. "Disgusting," He mutters, shaking his head and looking away from Ashton to throw himself back into his armchair in something like defeat. "Absolutely unbelievable."

Calum makes a humming noise of agreement, and Ashton's certain he's missing something here because he's pretty sure Calum was in his corner a few minutes ago.

He turns to Luke for insight, who just shrugs and offers him more popcorn.

"Just. Watch the damn movie," Michael says, resolutely turning his head to face the screen and end the conversation.

It _is_ a shit movie.

Even Michael can't defend its qualities for long, soon giving up to dick around on his phone, and Ashton's sure at one point that he and Calum are actually texting each other, though he can't prove it. It's around the time that Luke's head drops onto Ashton's shoulder, hands growing lax on the popcorn bowl and breathing evening out into a steady rhythm that almost definitely means he's fallen asleep. Ashton slips the bowl out of his hands for safety reasons and hands it off to Calum, who has, "Officially given up with this piece of shit. I'm going to see if Guardians Of The Galaxy is online," as he leaves.

Michael whines about him being a traitor, but it's half-hearted.

"I'm gonna go see if he needs help," He says after barely five more minutes have passed.

"You can't leave me with this godawful thing!" Ashton cries in a whisper-shout, not wanting to wake Luke up. "You picked it!"

"And that knowledge is my punishment," Michael nods gravely. "Yours is to watch it until we can find a good stream."

"What am I being punished for?" Ashton demands, but Michael ignores him. He sighs. "Fine. Can you pass me that blanket before you leave? I don't want Luke to get cold."

"Unbelievable," Ashton's pretty sure he hears him mutter, but he throws the blanket from the back of the sofa anyway. It hits Luke's legs, making him shift a little in his sleep, and Ashton glares at the back of Michael's head before he goes about getting the blanket over Luke with the one arm he has free. The other is the only thing supporting Luke's neck.

Which probably isn't the best position for a neck to be in, now that he's thinking about it.

"Gonna break your damn neck," He tuts to himself, which isn't exactly fair. It's not Luke's fault he's always so tired; the younger boy always seems to be the one facing most of the media spotlight, and Ashton knows it gets to him a lot.

Knows it in the way Luke will sometimes curl up on Ashton's bed instead of his own, seeking quiet comfort that Ashton does his best to provide. When he can. Sometimes it's in a second mug of tea made when he's making his own, others it's instinctively wrapping an arm over his shoulder during interviews, letting Luke know that he's here for him. But sometimes it's just this, carefully manoeuvring Luke so his head is lying in Ashton's lap and running gentle fingers through his hair to try and ease the frown on his sleeping face.

"You're really lucky you're asleep," He says to the curled up Luke. Luke's a heavy enough sleeper that a normal decibel shouldn't wake him, and right now he's out like a very exhausted light. "This movie is fucking terrible."

As if in response, Luke makes a small sound in his sleep and shifts a little, clutching at the blanket. Ashton can't help smiling softly down at him.

"You're right," He nods, grinning. "We should punish Michael for this massive error in judgement. I'm thinking we hide his hair dye."

His response this time is a slight snore.

He amuses himself like this for a while. Michael and Calum don't seem to be coming down anytime soon, nor does Bloodsuckers IV appear to be anywhere near a thrilling conclusion. So instead he commentates his way through the film, laughing to himself and occasionally asking the still sleeping Luke for his thoughts.

"I'm glad you agree," He says in reply to a sweet little sigh of Luke's, and jumps a little when Luke's voice follows it.

"What m'I agreeing with?" He mumbles, voice all sleep-gravelled and slow. Luke doesn't even seem phased that he's in Ashton's lap. He ends up there often enough when he needs cuddles or somewhere to nap during films. Though usually he settles himself, rather than waking up to find he's been moved to the vicinity of Ashton's crotch.

"That this movie sucks," Ashton explains, waving a hand towards the screen and the brooding make anti-hero on it.

Luke lifts his head to look. "Oh," He nods. "Okay," He settles himself back into Ashton's lap. "Where are the others?" The last word is eclipsed on a yawn that's unbearably adorable. Seriously. Ashton can't bear it.

"Looking for another movie. Do you want to go to bed?"

"No." Luke shakes his head and sits up. Ashton's thigh suddenly seems very cold. "No, I'm up. Just a nap. It's not even midnight yet."

Ashton actually thinks that eleven pm is a rather reasonable time to go to bed. He doesn't say anything. Luke'll only make fun of him for being "So _old_ , Ash," like he does every time Ashton shows anything resembling responsibility.

He's just glad Luke's stopped calling him the 'Dad' of the band. That had nearly led to some awkward situations...

"Well if you're up, I'm going to the bathroom," He says, because now that Luke's no longer on top of him, he can feel the growing need to pee that he was putting off.

"God, I'm sorry." The tips of Luke's ears look pink and uncomfortable, the way they do when he gets self conscious, and he bites at his lip ring. Ashton really wants to kiss him. "I didn't mean to-"

"Luke, you fell asleep. I'm the one who chose not to wake you up," Ashton reminds him, and when Luke nods, smiling again, he feels okay to finally go and piss.

On the way back, he's nearly bowled over by Michael running past holding his laptop, followed by Calum, who slows and matches Ashton's normal person pace.

"Luke's awake," He says, probably needlessly.

"Good. I wasn't looking forward to waking him up."

Ashton laughs at the face Calum pulls at just the prospect. Luke isn't exactly the easiest or friendliest riser. Ashton's had to drag Luke out of bed so many times for practise or sound check or just for lunch so many times that he's lost count, and every time it's to moans and groans and mild threats to his person.

"He'd've killed us if we'd started watching it without him," Ashton points out, to which Calum nods.

"At least we would've had you on our side for the task of waking him up. He's practically a kitten with you compared to when we wake him."

Ashton can feel his neck growing warm without his permission. "That's because you and Michael throw water on him."

"I'm not sure that's the reason," Calum says, and the warmth on Ashton's neck seeps up into his cheeks. Calum grins. "Or, at least, not all of it."

"Fuck off," He says rather than answer as they re-enter the lounge, and Michael's head snaps around from where he's fiddling with the wires behind the TV.

"Why are we fucking off?"

"Because you're all annoying as shit," Ashton informs him, which he just accepts and returns to finding the right lead buried behind the flatscreen.

"M'not annoying," Luke mutters, curling up against the cushions of the sofa, and his hair is flattened on one side.

Which isn't exactly true. Luke makes stupid jokes and covers every text he sends in countless emojis. He laughs at everything, especially shit that isn't even funny at all, and he likes making fun of Ashton about ridiculous things like kale and his utter ineptitude for technology until his eyes crinkle with his smile. Objectively speaking, Luke Hemmings can be an annoying little shit when he wants to be.

Ashton's baffled by Luke more often than he's not, but he's never annoyed by him. Not even close.

"No, you're falling asleep," Ashton says rather than saying any of that, and his point is proven when Luke opens his mouth to protest and instead yawns widely enough that Ashton can count his teeth. "Bed, Lucas?"

"Don't call me that," Luke grumbles, but he stands up, stretching. His shirt rides up a little.

"Weak, bro," Michael says, finally finishing with the cables and throwing himself onto the now empty sofa. "Totally weak."

"Hey, I was up at ten!" Luke defends himself, and Ashton decides not to mention that he himself was actually awake at six for a morning run. He conceals his own yawn at the thought. "Give me a break."

"I swear if you guys are this boring on tour-"

"Me and Luke go out more than you do," Calum points out, laughing at Michael's betrayed expression. "Even _Ash_ goes out more than you."

" _Hey_." Ashton's not sure what he did to deserve these three assholes as his bandmates.

"It's true, Ash," Luke says apologetically, chuckling sleepily. "You are a bit of an old man." He nudges Ashton, playful, but it turns into more of a heavy lean against Ashton's side. Ashton slips an arm around his waist. If the idiot won't go to bed, Ashton supposes he'll be the one to hold him up.

"You know what they say about couples turning into each other." Michael mutters. Luke, sleepy as he is, doesn't seem to hear and Ashton decides that ignoring Michael is the better part of valour.

"Bed, Luke." This time it's not a suggestion, and Luke shrugs off of Ashton's side without murmur, with a pliancy that has Ashton's chest tightening.

"Yeah, yeah," He murmurs, but there's the slightest hint of pink in the tips of his ears. Ashton looks away.

"Yes, Lukey, do what daddy tells you," Calum calls over his shoulder, to which he receives a middle finger from a retreating Luke and an 'I am going to end you' glare from Ashton. Calum smirks, unrepentant, before he starts an argument with Michael about whether Uhura or Gamora would win in a fight.

Michael's reasoning that the two would _of fucking course team up to kick everyone else's ass please_ follows Ashton upstairs until Michael and Calum are nothing but a comforting murmur, reminding Ashton of what an incredibly weird but incredibly awesome band he has. It's one of the reasons Ashton doesn't really mind the others staying up till ass o'clock in the morning playing video games and watching shite telly, no matter how much he puts on a show of bitching about it.

It's actually nice having a house together for a while. They live out of each other's pockets on tour, and Ashton loves the guys to death but he can get fucking sick of Michael's towels all over the place, Calum's consistent nudity, and Luke's generally _Luke_ -ness being so close to him all the time. But when they're home, he misses the crap of them. So a house for a few weeks before they go home is a nice compromise, means he actually has a place to close the door and decompress but doesn't start fucking pining for the smell of Michael's socks.

Ashton's bedroom is right at the end of the hallway, so he ducks into the bathroom by Calum's room to brush his teeth. He barely stops himself from checking to see if any of the other boys have actually been using their toothbrushes; he's already earnt his dad card for the day.

"Hey, Ash?" Ashton looks up, brush in mouth, to see Luke in the mirror behind him, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm real tired but I can't fucking sleep. You think you could come and hang with me for a bit til I do?"

It's not an unusual request, or a rare one. Luke always feels better when someone else is with him, doesn't really like being alone all that much.

Ashton spits out the mouthful of foam he's holding and nods. "Sure, I'll be there in a second."

"Thanks, man," Luke smiles and slopes off, leaving Ashton to brush his teeth with a little more vigour than before.

He turns off the light and goes to find Luke.

For all that Ashton is assigned the dad of the band, he still is only twenty years old. He's not a tidy bloke, his room is strewn with discarded clothes and empty deodorant bottles same as everyone else. But it doesn't stop him from tutting as he pads into Luke's room, grinning at the clutter. For one thing is makes Luke throw him a guilty smile from where he's sitting on the bed in his shirt and boxers, which makes Ashton's stomach flip-flop interestingly.

Luke is the only teenage boy Ashton knows who sleeps in a shirt as well as his underwear. If Ashton didn't routinely share hotel rooms with the boy, he'd be sure Luke has a secret pair of button up pyjamas that he sleeps in, he's so adverse to anything resembling nakedness. He'd asked, when they were all still getting to know each other and having "band-overs" as Michael had insisted on calling their sleepovers. Luke had just shrugged, said "I just don't like it" and Ashton had let it go the other boy had looked so uncomfortable.

Now he knows Luke a lot better, knows it's all to do with Luke's warped self image, going from being bullied to being screamed at by thousands upon thousands of people who want him every night, but it's not something Luke wants to hear so Ashton just follows suit.

He closes the door and turns off the light, as Luke moves to click on one of the bedside lamps before Ashton can even tell him to.

Jeans off, he settles on the bed. "Lie down, Luke," He instructs when Luke remains sitting, chewing on his lip ring, and he stretches out across Luke's bed, closing his eyes. He knows what 'hang out with me for a bit' really means. He knows he's sleeping in here tonight.

Luke lies down on his side next to him, and Ashton knows his eyes are still open but he thinks telling Luke to close them is a step too far.

His own eyes still closed, he starts talking. He keeps his voice low and slow and soothing. "How'd writing go this morning?"

Luke makes a little annoyed huffing noise. "Shit." It startles a laugh out of Ashton, which in turn gets him a little chuckle from Luke. "I nearly had something, but I don't know. There's something missing. I'll work on it more tomorrow." His voice is getting deeper and slower.

"You want me to take a look at it?"

"Maybe. If I don't have anything more by tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Sure." Ashton can feel himself drifting off, works to keep himself conscious because it'd be kinda shitty if he came in to help Luke out and just ended up crashing on his bed and stealing his mattress.

His eyes crack open a millimetre when soft fingers slide across the hand he has lying on his chest, lifting it. He turns his head to watch silently as Luke flips his hand over so his palm is facing up, and is about to ask what exactly it is the other boy's doing, when Luke begins pushing his thumbs slowly into the flesh of Ashton's palm.

The effect is instantaneous. Ashton doesn't know what it is Luke's doing, but whatever it is, it feels fucking amazing. He groans a little, and Luke looks up from where he's concentrating on Ashton's hand to smile at him.

"I kinda looked up massaging," He says, as his thumbs continue to find every knot of stress in Ashton's hands and work them out. "You seemed to like it the other day."

Ashton feels his cheeks pinkening. The other day Luke's referring to is another movie night in which Ashton shoved his feet into Luke's lap like a sofa-hogging asshole, and Luke had simply sat there with his hands resting on Ashton's ankles, occasionally running a finger up his soles until he squirmed, laughing. But at one point Luke, not really concentrating, had started pressing and rubbing up and down the length of Ashton's feet until Ashton had been biting back moans and completely ignoring the movie to instead what Luke's long hands working on him. Luke has flushed when he realised what he was doing was affecting Ashton so much, but he hadn't stopped.

"So you looked it up?"

"Yeah," Luke nods. "And after I waded through all the porn it brought up, it was really interesting."

"Yeah?" Ashton can't stop the small smile pulling up his lips. "So what does this do then?"

"It's a good one for musicians actually. Because we use our wrists and fingers a lot more than most, we have a lot of tension in our hands," Luke explains, thumbs dragging down the sides of Ashton's palm now. Ashton hisses a little, and Luke smiles a little smugly at him.

"It feels really good, Lukey," Ashton murmurs, eyes sliding closed.

"Yeah, well." The confidence in Luke's voice is gone, and when Ashton opens his eyes again, Luke's shrugging, blushing. "You're always looking after me. I wanted to do something to look after you too."

Ashton's throat tightens. He's so fucking touched that for a second he can't breathe. He pulls his hand free of Luke's and turns onto his side " _Luke_..." It's all he can say, just Luke's name like the fullest sentence he can manage, his voice so quiet and soft that it hurts to come out of him.

Luke's looking at him, blue eyes sweet and fond, small smile dying on his lips as he hears the sound of his name in Ashton's mouth, and Ashton kisses him.

Luke's mouth is soft and open in surprise, frozen, before he's clutching at Ashton's shirt, pushing back into the kiss unless every part of him is pressed against Ashton and his mouth is moving slowly against his, chaste until it isn't, until Ashton's using his hand to rest against Luke's cheek, to press open his mouth and lick inside, and everything Ashton has ever imagined is nothing, _nothing_ , compared to this. To Luke. Compared to the hot slide of Luke's tongue against his, to Luke's small noises as Ashton rolls until he's above him, to the way Luke's fingers are contracting in his shirt.

They break apart. Ashton's hand is in Luke's hair, his mouth bare centimetres from Luke's, and Luke is panting quietly against Ashton's lips. Luke's hands slide up, rest at Ashton's neck, and Ashton slides his hand out of Luke's hair, brushing at the side of his face.

"I didn't-" Luke says, voice shaky. "I didn't think you would ever-" He presses his forehead to Ashton's, eyes closing. "God, Ash."

"Of course I-" Ashton can't string a sentence together anymore, the taste of Luke still on his teeth. " _Luke_."

Because there was no way they weren't ever going to end up right here, from the very first day, the first practise, the first time Ashton met Luke at the cinema with his dorky green glasses on. Ashton's loved Luke since the very beginning.

He kisses him again, and again, short bursts of happiness exploding out of him as he kisses smile after smile onto Luke's face until they're both quietly laughing against each other in between swaps of breath and warmth.

Ashton can't stop smiling. He and Luke are making out like idiots, whispering to each other between kisses, and it's only when Luke yawns again, pulling away to try and cover it with his hand, that Ashton pulls back. "It's late," He murmurs, and Luke makes a displeased noise, chasing him.

He laughs, kissing Luke again because he can't help it, hands cradling his face. "It's late," He says again, trying to be stern, but it fails when he's still smiling wide enough to hurt his face.

Luke presses in once more, before he gives in, grinning. "You're staying, yeah?" Then his face flushes. "We don't- We don't have to do anything, just-"

"Luke." Luke shuts up, sucking on his bottom swollen lip. "Turn off the light."

Luke smiles, nodding, and does as told, rolling back until his face is barely centimetres away from Ashton's in the dark. They're curled up like parentheses, and Ashton already knows that in the morning he'll wake up with his legs slotted in behind Luke's, his hands on Luke's stomach, his head tucked between Luke's shoulders, but for now this is enough as he twists their fingers together, kisses them softly, and goes to sleep.

 


End file.
